un transfert extraordinaire
by Ariane
Summary: lors d'une mission Magnus et Jace se voient dans une situation embarrassante, comment faire pour résoudre ce problème? (en pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, me revoici avec une idée de fic que j'avais eu longtemps envie d'exploiter.**

 **La situation est marrante, enfin je trouve sauf peut-être pour nos deux protagonistes de ce chapitre**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Je n'étais pas content du tout. Non en fait, j'étais plus que contrarié. J'étais coincé dans les caves de l'institut, un samedi soir vers approximativement 21h30, en compagnie de Jace qui gardait mes arrières.

L'institut avait reçu une alerte de niveau 4 et Ni Alec, ni sabelle n'étaient disponibles pour aider Jace car ils étaient à Idris afin de témoigner dans un procès contre un jeune néphilim du nom de François Xavier qui avait attaqué les Lightwood suite à l'homosexualité d'Alec. C'était un garçon qui avait été élevé dans les coutumes d'antan et le fait que l'ainé Lightwood avait été blessé suite à un combat ridicule lors d'un entrainement les avaient conduits tous à Alicante afin de mettre cette affaire au clair. L'enclave avait toléré la relation que j'entretenais avec le futur directeur de 'institut de new York et rompre les accords était évidemment sanctionné. Pour une fois que j'appréciais les efforts effectués par l'enclave.

L'institut lui, subissait un assaut de démons, enfin de demi démons contrôlés par Asmodée qui voulait toujours plus de pouvoir et surtout essayer de récupérer mon immortalité pour s'en servir à des fins horribles. J'étais habitué à subir des assauts de mon père mais là la horde était puissante et franchement ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Alec à Alicante afin de passer une soirée tranquille dans la maison des Lightwood blotti devant la cheminée à regarder l'âtre bruler en buvant un bon chocolat chaud me mettait dans une colère noire. Il était vivement temps que les fous se trouvent une nouvelle liste de priorités et se construisent une vie plutôt que d'empiéter sur celle des autres.

« Bon, le plan, marmonnais-je en approchant de l'entrée des caves. On botte le cul de cet enfoiré et je sécurise le tout afin de rejoindre les autres le plus rapidement possible ».

Avec un peu de chance, j'en aurais fini avec le forcené de service en une petite demi-heure, et je pourrais peut-être arriver à temps pour au moins sauver ma soirée par un câlin dans les bras d'Alec, j'étais incapable de dormir s'il n'était pas à mes côtés.

Je vis Jace hausser les épaules, plus sérieux que moi sur l'affaire. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que tous les cons de cette planète se terrent dans les coins les plus lugubres où on n'y voit jamais rien ? Je devais conserver ma puissance pour vaincre cette créature, pas pour faire des Spotlight de cette caverne obscure.

Comme je sentais ma colère remonter d'un cran, je crispai mes épaules et inspira à fond pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Manquerait plus que ce démon s'amuse à jouer à cache-cache pendant quelques heures m'empêchant bien sûr de rejoindre mon amour.

Je fermai les yeux de nouveau, sachant que c'était imprudent, mais sincèrement, en ce moment, je ne désirais que ça. Alec et moi profitions du maximum de temps que nous pouvions passer ensemble et franchement Alicante était merveilleuse quand je m'y baladais main dans la main avec mon néphilim. Oui je suis possessif et je m'en vante. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe sur un garçon comme Alexander Lightwood. Mais non bien sûr, il avait fallu une attaque et Jace ne pouvant pas y aller seul, qui était encore de service pour aider les shadowhunter, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Pourtant je ne suis pas le seul sorcier de la terre. Je vais devoir augmenter mes tarifs pour avoir la paix

Je respirais un bon coup me disant que si au pire la mission durerait trop longtemps, je pourrais rejoindre Alec au petit matin et passer la matinée avec lui en faisant une bonne grasse matinée avec bien sur quelques idées plus intimes derrière la tête. Oui, faire l'amour près du lac, quelle bonne idée ! voir mon Alec, dans son plus…

« Magnus » ! chuchota la voix de Jace.

Et bang ! Retour dans les caves miteuses puant le moisi a des kilomètres. Ce genre de retour sur terre des plus cruel.

« Je crois que j'ai vu bouger, sur ta gauche »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, plus qu'exaspéré, et me préparait à lancer mes flammes bleues sur l'adversaire, j'aperçu vaguement une silhouette se mouvoir dans le noir. Parfait, montre-toi qu'on puisse vite te descendre…

« Je dois avouer que je suis surpris », lança la silhouette d'une voix perchée. « Vous avez retrouvé ma trace plutôt vite, pour une bande d'anges »

Il sortit de l'ombre et dévoila enfin son visage à notre vue. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à part sa toge grise. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un sbire de mon père et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner…

« Asmodée m'avait dit que tout irait facilement et il n'avait pas tort, maintenant Magnus, tu dois venir avec moi, ton papa te réclame. D'ailleurs tu n'imagines pas la récompense que je vais avoir pour service rendu. Il se peut même que j'aie une augmentation… »

Putain, putain, PUTAIN ! Voilà qu'il monologuait ! Dire que j'étais censé être à Alicante avec le plus sexy de tous les néphilim du monde

« Bon, tu la fermes », l'interrompis-je, les nerfs à vif. « Je me fiche des conneries de mon père alors tu vas me suivre sans histoires et nous expliquer ses plans et puis après nous aviserons de ton cas. »

« Calme toi sorcier, tu vas le frustrer. », marmonna Jace qui semblait, malgré ses paroles, aussi las que moi. Il faut dire qu'il aurait aimé passer du temps aussi à Alicante et oublier cette histoire de filiation avec Valentin.

« À votre place, je la fermerais » interrompit le démon « j'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui pourrait mettre la terre sans dessus dessous alors c'est vous qui allez écouter »

« Sans blague ? C'est merveilleux ça ! Bon, il est où papa ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée. »

-He bien, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn est pressé ce soir », se mit à rire le démon.

« Non tu crois ? Tu sais quoi, donne-moi tous les détails et je te ramène à Edom gratuitement. Je ne trouve pas cela cher payé »

Je savais pertinemment, au fin fond de mon cerveau chaotique, que parler ainsi pourrait empirer la situation, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Surtout que pur Jace, laisser partir un démon risquait d'aller contre ses idées. Pourtant ici c'était moi le principal intéressé. Je voulais juste que cet idiot de démon craque, s'emporte, pète un plomb peu importe, que j'ai le champ libre pour le renvoyer chez lui et enfin reprendre une vie tranquille, enfin si sortir avec un shadowhunter est une vie tranquille

« Je te croyais plus futé Magnus Bane, tu me déçois et ton père le sera aussi »

Je m'apprêtai à l'insulter, mais j'eus le bon sens de regarder à mes pieds, étrangement. J'y découvris une saleté de pentagramme. Et ce démon avait réussi à m'y attirer avec Alec. Mais quel imbécile que je suis, pourtant je sais à quel point les démons font des choses affreuses et malgré mes 800 ans d'existence, je me fais berner.

« Les vieux pièges sont toujours les meilleurs, particulièrement avec vous les créatures non terrestres », s'esclaffa-t-il d'un rire rocailleux. « Malheureusement, j'ai également autre chose à faire, vous ne verrez donc qu'une infime partie de mon pouvoir. »

Il recula dans l'ombre. Je voulus le suivre, mais le pentacle se déclencha à mon mouvement et brillait tant qu'il était impossible d'y voir clair. Je fus aveuglé et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis cette vague sensation déjà ressentie, cet afflux de puissance traversant mes veines, moi l'idiot qui était resté immobile au milieu d'un piège aussi enfantin.

OoO

Je repris conscience avec l'impression de sortir d'une sieste. Mon bras gauche était vaguement douloureux et j'avais le nez plein de poussière de craie. Je me rendis compte que j'étais couché par terre sur le sol crasseux de la cave. Je me grattai instinctivement le nez sentant que j'allais éternuer, mais quelque chose clochait. Je n'aurais pu dire quoi.

Ma vision floue voyait cependant deux jambes, et je sentais mes deux bras, ce qui était relativement une bonne nouvelle. Pas de membres manquants et je ne semblais pas blessé.

Je me passai une main sur le crâne, un peu perdu, et y remarqua vite une différence. Mes cheveux, d'habitude dressés par du gel, étaient soudain plus long que la normale. J'y repassai la main plusieurs fois pour m'en assurer. Pas de doute, soit on m'avait invoqué une nouvelle coiffure, soit j'avais pris un coup tellement violent sur ma tête que j'en perdais la boule.

Je contemplai ma main un petit instant, pas vraiment certain de ce que j'avançais, de ce mauvais pressentiment, de cette impression de ne pas être maître de son corps, alors que je le contrôlais comme d'habitude, paradoxalement.

En un sursaut de conscience, je me souvins que j'étais venu avec Jace. J'eus une montée glaciale à l'estomac lorsque je me retournai pour le chercher. Il y avait encore le brouillard caractéristique qui suit le sortilège démoniaque, et il était dur d'y voir totalement clair autour. Facile de deviner que le démon avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Je vis enfin la silhouette de Jace à travers la poussière et m'y approcha en rampant un peu. Encore une fois, j'eus le vague sentiment de ne pas être maître de moi, comme si mon enveloppe corporelle serait déréglée ou disparue. Je ne distinguais pourtant aucune écaille, pas de crinières, pas d'oreilles bizarres au toucher, excepté cette chevelure bizarre, donc pas de cas de changement d'allégeance en sorcellerie… J'espérais du moins.

Le brouillard s'estompait et en touchant le parabataï de mon amant j'eu un hoquet de surprise. Une surprise de taille. Devant moi je pouvais apercevoir une copie conforme de moi-même. Ma tenue en brocart bleue avait en plus pris un sale coup alors c'est ma préférée. Evidemment me regardant de pied en cape, je vis que j'étais habillé tout de noir et une mèche blonde retomba sur mes yeux.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, comment j'avais pu laisser faire une connerie pareille. Jace n'avait pas encore repris conscience alors que moi je contemplais ma main, enfin celle de mon compagnon de bataille. Déjà je me sentais plus grand, ma peau était pale et ces mains et ces jambes étaient trop grandes pour être les miennes. De plus je ne portais plus aucune de mes bagues et mon vernis avait disparu.

Putain, ce salopard avait échangé nos âmes.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, sachant toutefois que ça n'arrangerait rien de paniquer et qu'il fallait tout simplement trouver un moyen pour tout remettre en ordre. J'entendis Jace jurer de son côté. Apparemment, lui aussi s'était rendu compte des différences et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui convenir. Pourtant son allure est digne d'une gravure de mode, je suis quand même le spécialiste du look. En tout cas, il persistait à se frotter ave un mouchoir pour éliminer mon maquillage. Parfait d'ailleurs car Alec adore quand je fais le style égyptien avec mon fard a paupière sombre et mon eye liner gris.

Je me levai, chancelant, et je sentis d'instinct que j'étais plus haut que d'habitude. Pour un peu plus, j'aurais eu le vertige. C'était d'une sensation des plus désagréables de changer si subitement d'une chose avec quoi on a toujours vécu. Je tentai pourtant d'oublier mes pensées et m'attardai sur pentacle sous nos pieds. Pour être franc je n'en n'avais jamais vu de pareil, Ragnor Ou Catarina eux pouvaient peut-être m'en dire plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Grogna Jace un mouchoir plein de paillettes dans les mains

Je me retournai, et j'eus droit à un autre sursaut. Par l'ange que c'était bizarre de se voir soi-même nous fixer. J'avais l'air un peu stupide avec cet air désemparé, et j'espérais sincèrement que je n'avais pas de visage de déphasé top souvent.

« Je n'en sais rien », soupirais-je d'une voix qui m'étonna, soit une qui n'était pas celle à laquelle j'étais habitué.

Je fixai de nouveau le sol, complètement dépassé. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'était totalement de ma faute. Si j'avais demandé directement de l'aide ou essayé d'écouter le démon plutôt que de le provoquer, on n'en serait pas là. Mais quelle cloche parfois je fais

Saleté de démon à la con ! C'était encore plus de sa faute à LUI ! lui et mon cher papa avaient encore réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Asmodée, j'ai jamais demandé à être ton fils, laisse-moi en paix bon sang. Père indigne

Comment pourrais-je annoncer cela à l'enclave, A l'inquisitrice et pire à Alec ?

« Pas un mot. »

Je vis mon corps, moi, se redresser pour me fixer. Je répétai.

« Pas un mot, il ne s'est rien passé ce soir dans cette cave. »

« Mais t'es malade Bane ? On va rester comme ça ? Je refuse de passer ma vie dans un corps d'un danseur disco qui ressemble au chanteur Prince en asiatique »

« Bien sûr que non, je vais seulement rechercher de mon côté sans en faire un drame. Hors de question qu'Alec et la famille Lightwood sache quoi que ce soit »

« Et comment vas-tu faire au grand sorcier de Brooklyn sans pouvoir, puisque c'est moi qui possède tes dons ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais faire mes recherches ! Alors pour l'instant, tu la fermes et t'en parles à personne ! De plus l'accès à l'institut par ton apparence va me permettre de faire le maximum de approfondissements sur le sujet sans faire douter les autres. Quand à Alec, tu n'as pas le choix tu vas devoir prendre ma place mais pas touche ou tu auras affaire à moi »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Votre verdict ? Une petite review ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite**

 **Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut c'est Ariane avec la suite de cette fiction**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

En guidant Jace, j'avais réussi à lui faire ouvrir un portail pour alicante, nous étions attendu donc les protections étaient baissées juste pour nous. Blondie avait l'air de ne pas trop mal se servir de la magie et j'avoue en avoir été surpris. C'est fatigué et découragés que nous arrivâmes au manoir des Lightwood. La maison semblait vide et Maryse nous conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine

Nous allions devoir nous expliquer mais je dois dire que je n'étais pas prêt à raconter nos déboires, je voulais dormir et oublier.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, la première chose que j'entendis me réchauffa le cœur, avant de me le glacer aussi subitement lorsque je vis ce qui en suivit.

Alec était là, assis sur le bar, entouré des autres, probablement inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu rentrer avant cela. Il avait crié mon nom à notre entrée et j'en fus ravi, mais ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il s'élança, mais plutôt vers mon corps, soit vers Jace, qui parut assez embarrassé. Le pire de tout ce fut quand Alec bondit de son estrade pour prendre Jace dans ses bras et l'embrasser amoureusement. Mon cœur s'emballa, mon souffle fut coupé et je détournai le regard feignant une nausée

Isabelle se retourna vers moi pour m'apporter un verre d'eau alors que je voyais le vrai Jace essayer de mettre fin à ce moment catastrophique. Je me rendais compte du poids de la situation dans laquelle nous étions tous embrigadés et le pire était bien sûr qu'Alec en faisait partie. D'ailleurs je le voyais impatient de me prendre par la main pour que l'on se retrouve dans sa chambre, le seul souci c'est que je vivais cette scène par procuration.

Un frisson de colère, d'angoisse et de stress me passa du bas du dos à l'échine. C'était pire que je le croyais. Il fallait régler ça au plus vite. Hors de question d'en parler à Alexander. Non, je réglerais cette histoire avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, avant même que les choses ne se compliquent, avant même qu'on ne remarque le moindre petit détail suspect. Je ferais de cette erreur monumentale un fait ni vu ni connu et fermerait le clapet de Jace pour qu'i ne dévoile pas notre secret. Hors de question que quiconque soit au courant.

« Alors Magnus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi cette attaque démoniaque à l'institut ? On commençait à se faire du mauvais sang en ne vous voyant pas revenir. » Demanda Clary tout en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère Jace, enfin sur le corps de ce dernier.

Je fus légèrement confus au début de constater que personne ne me regardait, mais qu'ils fixaient plutôt Blondie, dans mon corps, bégayer une réponse sans queue ni tête. Je priai pour qu'il n'ait pas cet air idiot chaque fois qu'on lui poserait une question qui traite de magie, sinon je pourrais souhaiter adieu à mon peu d'honneur qui restait. Franchement le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn incapable d'aligner trois mots c'était le summum, sans doute que l'âme de Jace devait toujours être perdue suite au baiser. La mienne aussi d'âme était tourmentée mais je me devais de prendre la parole

« On l'a laissé s'échapper », déclarai-je d'un ton que la voix de Jace n'aurait jamais grondé.

Jace se reprit suite à mes paroles et expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette fameuse cave, tout enfin presque puis qu'il éluda le sujet concernant notre échange. Le pire de tout était de voir Alec le bercer et l'enlacer afin de protéger celui qu'il avait juré d'aimer jusque le restant de ces jours. J'avais de la chance que Jace s'avérait être le frère de Clary pour éviter des tensions supplémentaires que celle qu'Alec me faisait ressentir.

Oh merde, ça impliquait aussi que Jace dormirait avec lui. Et s'il le repousse, Alexander est toujours blotti comme une sangsue contre moi pour dormir. Et si mon néphilim avait envie de me faire l'amour, enfin à lui, comment Jace ferait-il pour le repousser ? Est ce qu'il le repousserait d'ailleurs ? je priais pour que rien de tout cela ne se passe. Il fallait tenir Alec loin des plans de mon père et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un croirait à ce genre de chose. On sait qu'il y a des métamorphe mais intervertir deux âmes cela parait impossible.

D'un coup je mis ma main sur mon ventre, une des runes brulait, celle des parabataï. C'était discret mais j'arrivais à capter les intentions de mon amant simplement en écoutant battre son cœur. Je le sentais soulagé et heureux. Au moins c'était déjà ça de pris.

En tout cas une chose était certaine, j'allais passer une nuit blanche à faire des tonnes de recherches. Je me fixai 3 jours avant de contacter le labyrinthe.

« Et si nous allions nous coucher » proposa Clary voyant l'état de fatigue avancé de tout le petit attroupement

Profitant que tout le monde faisait du brouhaha, j'attrapais Jace par la main pour lui parler.

« Ne dis rien à ton parabataï, quoi qu'il arrive et si comme je le suppose il se montre entreprenant, utilise l'excuse que je suis crevé par la lutte contre le démon, qu'il m'a pris trop d'énergie et que je veux juste dormir »

« Ça va être simple, tu as vu la pelle qu'il m'a roulé en arrivant ici », grogna ma voix.

Rien qu'à me faire penser à ce souvenir, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais trahi, trompé et pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais pris cette décision.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de tout révéler aux autres. En quoi ce s'rait un problème ? »

« Non, réprimai-je aussitôt. On ne dit rien. Tout ça se réglera bien assez vite. J'ai peur qu'Asmodée s'en prenne à lui. J'attends depuis toujours ce jour où il voudra me faire tomber et il semble qu'il ait choisi maintenant face à mon père même moi je n'en mène pas large, alors évite juste qu'Alec soit tué »

« Si j'ai ton corps, j'ai aussi ton immortalité ? » demanda Jace à Magnus un peu interloqué

« C'est une bonne question, je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon cœur, enfin le tien ne bat pas plus vite que d'habitude donc c'est possible qu'elle soit partagée »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais avec Alec alors ? » me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire afin d'essayer de me dérider. « Je fais quoi s'il me demande de coucher avec lui ? »

« Humpff, estime toi chanceux d'être à cette place », grognais-je en rêvant de rejoindre mon ange de la façon la plus naturelle possible, d'aller simplement lui parler comme j'aimais le faire tous les soirs, qu'il me raconte sa journée, qu'il dorme à mes côtés, qu'il…

« Tu sais quand même Magnus que pour moi cette situation est burlesque, il était amoureux de moi et maintenant potentiellement c'est avec moi qu'il sort. »

« Tu peux bien faire un effort pour quelques jours non ? Reste platonique. Et puis c'est pas comme si on te demandait de fréquenter Camille ou encore Ragnor ! Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que ton parabataï n'est pas un joli cœur »

Je rageais intérieurement. Je savais que Jace vivait mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir être avec Clary mais bon, vu la chance qu'il avait je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'y mettait pas du sien, je ne demandais pas la mer à boire, juste un peu d'attention afin que mon amour ne se doute de rien et surtout qu'il ne soit protégé. Par contre je souriais me demandant comment Blondie allait faire pour repousser les avances de mon amant, il ne connaissait pas encore la version diabolique de mon âme sœur. Et par les anges et les enfers quand Alec est dicté par le sexe, c'est très difficile de résister à ses avances

Toujours est-il que je restai dans la cuisine marmonnant que je n'étais pas fatigué et pendant que les autres montaient, j'allais préparer mon excursion pour aller au sein même de la bibliothèque de 'institut trouver de quoi sustenter mon désir de retrouver ma vraie forme. La nuit allait être courte, très courte

OoO

Le lendemain matin, je rentrai à pas de loup dans la maiso du matin afin de me faire un bon café, je fus surpris par Clary qui déjà debout sirotait un chocolat chaud

« Tu n'as pas dormi ici ? » me demanda la rousse

« Le boulot, une mission de l'enclave » mentis je pour essayer de faire passer mon absence pour rien. « Alexander et les autres sont encore au lit ? »

Clary tiqua. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand appelle-tu ton parabataï Alexander, seul Magnus utilise cette expression. ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu détourner le regard hier pendant le baiser. Toi qui fui et Magnus surpris voire dégouté. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait mais commet est-ce possible Magnus, vous avez échangé vos âmes »

Je lui mis la main devant la bouche afin qu'elle ne réveille pas toute la maison. Décidément cette jeune femme avait le don de toujours découvrir mes sombres secrets

« Par pitié ne dis rien, c'est mon père le fautif, je ne veux pas qu'Alec soit blessé »

« Ok mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de t'aider »

« Merci petit biscuit » lui dis je ne souriant.

Alec descendit en second, l'air un peu triste, le regard dans le vague, Clary s'éclipsa comprenant que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, enfin moi en particulier

« Ça va Alec, bien dormi ? »

« S'lut, » répondit-il avec peine en baillant, mort crevé de cette nuit trop courte.

Il prit un café et me remplit ma tasse. Vu sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

« Cauchemars ? » lui demandais je doucement en espérant ne pas le brusquer

« Oui et pas qu'un peu, en plus Magnus a refusé d'utiliser sa magie afin que je puisse me rendormir. C'est la première fois que cela arrive. Franchement je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai demandé de sortir avec lui, il est encore plus lunatique qu'à son habitude. »

Ouch dans les dents, et vlan pour ma tête. J'allais avoir deux mots avec Jace mais je devais rattraper le coup

« Tu sais hier il s'est beaucoup démené avec ce démon, et bon ça le rend grincheux de savoir que son père veille toujours sur lui d'une façon pas très sympathique. Tu verras tout ira bien comme d'habitude »

Voir Alec sourire me rendait heureux. Il avait l'air serein malgré tout. Comme quoi il attachait de l'importance à ma personne et cela me gratifiait. Après tout pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce charme pour en savoir plus sur les pensées de mon amant à mon égard. Après tout entre parabataï on ne se cache rien. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais cet échange comme une opportunité plutôt qu'une malédiction.

« En tout cas il dort toujours, il ronfle même, c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive »

J'étais consterné, Jace donnait une super image de moi à tout le monde. Mais bon face à ça je ne pus que rigoler malgré tout surtout devant l'air naïf de mon jeune amant

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je, l'air de rien.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai envie de me promener dans la ville et de faire quelques courses. »

« Et si tu venais avec moi ? » souris-je. » Autant en profiter que nous sommes ici surtout si Magnus dort encore »

Alors qu'en moi-même je râlais sur cette feignasse. Malgré les soirs de fête, je savais me lever, je ne passais pas ma vie au lit, enfin sauf quand Alexander et moi faisons certaines choses plus intimes.

Alec me sourit, je voyais qu'il était heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une journée avec son frère adoptif et bon au moins je pouvais profiter de sa présence rien que pour moi.

OoO

« Jace, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bin oui, voir des gens, des filles. Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre pour Clary, j'ai bien vu que tu détournais le regard quand j'ai embrassé Magnus hier. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Tu es mon frère et jamais je ne me permettrais de te faire du mal. Que penserais tu d'aller voir Aline ? »

Il me décocha un sourire digne d'un démon. Ho bien sûr, j'y étais habitué, mais ça ne me rassurait jamais de le voir ainsi. Alec était de ce type de personne, celles qui ont des idées en tête et comptent bien les mettre en application quoi qu'il se passe

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi », souris-je. « Le jour où tu dragueras et que tu recevras une gifle en plein visage, je serai au premier rang pour en rire ».

Vengeance ! Surtout que c'était parfaitement vrai. Alec était totalement incapable de draguer qui que ce soit. Certains ont du talent, d'autre pas.

« C'est pas moi qui est célibataire en tout cas », se défendit-il.

« Oui mais c'est parce que Magnus t'as fait du rentre dedans pendant des semaines, c'est lui qui a fait les premiers pas en tout cas. »

Il se renfrogna. N'essaie pas, tu sais parfaitement que c'est la cruelle vérité, souris-je cyniquement sans un mot. Et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Je ne m'étais jamais autant démerdé pour venir à bout de qui que ce soit ainsi, surtout qu'Alec avait de gros problèmes vis-à-vis de son homosexualité

« M'en parles pas, je me souviendrai toujours de cette histoire d'élément sexy, de fleurs ou d'eau de Cologne tout comme ce Michelangelo hyper bon amant au lit. Question discrétion Magnus est loin de l'être mais ce qui fait son charme »

Il prit rageusement une lichette de la glace que nous venions d'acheter à un petit marchand sur la place et s'en mis même sur le bout du nez. Moi qui en temps normal lui aurait frotté de manière sensuelle, je devais me retenir de tout geste déplacé. Bon sang faire régime alors qu'on a rien demandé je trouvais cela frustrant. Pourtant profiter de ce moment de partage me faisait chaud au cœur. Je commençais à en apprendre plus sur l'homme que j'aimais et cela ne me déplaisait pas du tout

Nous continuâmes de flâner et je fus surpris de le voir entre dans une boutique pour en ressortir un petit paquet cadeau dans la main

« J'ai promis à Magnus de lui offrir ce que je trouvais de plus important ici à Alicante, hors pour moi c'est l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Tu penses que cette gourmette va lui plaire ? » me demanda Alec en ouvrant l'écrin

Oh que oui elle me plaisait, un pentagramme dans lequel était gravé la rune de l'amour avec une petite inscription au dos

« Ma vie avec toi est magique, je t'aime. Alec »

Bon sang, si je ne t'aimais pas, je retomberais amoureux de toi Alexander Lightwood. Quoi que tu fasses, tu t'arranges toujours pour faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict mes petits loups ?**

 **Bizz Ariane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous et toutes, voici la suite de ce transfert d'âme malencontreux.**

 **ce chapitre sera le point de vue de Jace**

 **On reste bien sur dans l'humour**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

PDV Jace

J'émergeais lentement de la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi mais la soirée fut un réel cauchemar. Alors que je baillais, je maudissais ce foutu gel dans les cheveux qui n'avait toujours pas disparu après 4 douches et mes yeux, enfin ceux du corps que j'avais pour le moment dégoulinaient de maquillage à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire à un zombie.

Maudissant la vie et Magnus Bane, je me glissais dans la chambre d'isabelle pour voler du démaquillant. J'avais beau essayer, je ne contrôlais en rien la magie du sorcier de Brooklyn et ça aurait été un carnage si au lieu d'enlever les restes d'eye liner je faisais exploser la maison. Alors que je m'appliquais à faire disparaitre les vestiges d'un accoutrement qui certes va bien sur Magnus mais certainement pas sur moi, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. J'allais crier mon « ouais habituel » mais je me suis souvenu de l'égocentrisme de l'amant de mon parabataï

« Qui ose donc déranger le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn » grondais je malgré tout en riant

« C'est Clary, il faut que je te parle »

Clary voulait discuter, aucun souci pour moi. Je me remémorai les divers surnoms que le sorcier donnait à la jeune femme et enfilant un peignoir jaune canari brodé de brocart je lui ouvre la porte tout sourire.

« Comment ça va ce matin mon petit biscuit ? »

« Arrête ton char Jace, Magnus s'est vendu ce matin. Il a appelé Alec par son nom entier et vu le baiser d'hier soir, les conclusions ont été vite faites. Je profite du fait que ton corps ait emmené ton parabataï ce matin à Alicante pour venir t'aider à te préparer et j'ai ramené du renfort »

Putain Clary, tu joues à quoi là ! On avait dit de ne rien dire et non faut que tu en fasses à ta tête. En tout cas ce que je pensais être une mauvaise surprise n'en fut pas une. C'était Catarina, une amie de Magnus. Elle aussi était sorcière et sa venue était d'une logique imparable. Je devais maitriser ces satanés pouvoirs afin de combattre le démon. Nous avions besoin de toute l'aide possible et les trois jours d'attente que Bane avait imposé me semblaient long.

Je pris le temps de raconter notre mésaventure dans les caves de l'institut alors que Clary me maquillait. Bon sang mais quelle atrocité ! Mes yeux ne faisaient que pleurer, laissant derrière de longues trainées noires à paillettes. Je voyais dans son regard de l'énervement mais c'était pas elle qui venait de passer une nuit infernale. D'ailleurs je devais en parler car sérieusement j'avais de doutes pour les soirs à venir.

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'éloigner Alec d'alicante » annonçais je d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas mais sur un ton ferme.

« Il ne voudras jamais partir sans nous, tu le connais quand même » répondit Clary

« Pourtant il le faut, j'ai dormi si tard afin de récupérer le peu de sommeil à cause de cette satanée nuit blanche »

Catarina et Clary me dévisagèrent d'un air outré mais je repris de plus belle

« Il ne s'est rien passé mais j'ai dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour que rien n'arrive. Déjà en entrant dans la chambre, je sentais un certain malaise. Voir mon parabataï me regarder de cette manière si sensuelle et m'enlacer me donnait la nausée. Non pas que je sois dégouté par ce qu'il est, mais bon, je me rappelle quand je l'avais forcé à m'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre la vraie nature de ses sentiments, il était répugné et bien moi cette fois ci c'est dans l'autre sens. Je sentais bien qu'il avait des envies et j'avoue que je ne voulais pas les combler. J'ai fait tout ce que Magnus m'avait expliqué, raconter pour ma fatigue, mon sommeil réparateur, que j'avais vraiment besoin de repos et c'est seulement au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il capitula. Soulagé, je m'étais glissé sous les draps vêtus d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt et voilà qu'un vrai kola s'agrippe à moi comme à son eucalyptus. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. A croire que Bane est le doudou d'Alec, car ce dernier en plus de me baver dessus en dormant, il me gelait les jambes en venant réchauffer ses pieds froids »

Clary et Catarina gloussaient de rire face à ses révélations tandis que Jace tapait du pied.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je faisais donc semblant de dormir en ronflant afin qu'il me foute la paix. On avait dormi dans le même lit étant gosse mais là tout était différent dans l'équation. Evidement de la nuit, il a eu des cauchemars. Il n'en parle pas souvent mais depuis qu'on est tout petit, ça lui arrive souvent d'en faire quand il est tracassé. J'essaye de le réveiller et voilà qu'il me demande un coup de main, enfin de magie. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser, je m'en serais voulu, alors j'ai essayé de le border, de lui faire un câlin mais il avait d'autres idées. Sérieusement les filles, je vous trouve courageuses de ne pas nous envoyer valser quand on vient se coller à vous une érection dans le pantalon. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu mes cinquante nuances de rouges sur mes joues. Surtout que je sais quels étaient les sentiments qu'Alec avait eut pour moi par le passé, c'était bizarre. J'ai donc remis le mode ronflement en route et fut soulagé de le voir partir très tôt du matin pour pouvoir enfin passer ma nuit »

Bon sang ça soulage d'avoir pu raconter, je me sentais si mal. Déjà que mon corps me manquait, j'avais l'impression de trahir mon frère. Je le trahissais carrément. Et je n'étais pas fier de moi. Bon sang, pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps avant d'avouer, il y a des fois où je ne comprends pas pourquoi Magnus est reconnu comme grand sorcier, grand couillon serait mieux comme terme.

Catarina me regarda et eu soudainement une idée.

« Éloigner Alec d'ici non, mais toi oui. Je peux te faire venir en urgence au labyrinthe et t'y laisser le temps nécessaire. Le seul souci c'est que sans l'âme de ce corps, on va avoir du mal à dompter la magie et donc il faudrait faire venir le vrai Magnus et dans le corps d'un chasseur d'ombre il risque d'être mal vu. Vous ne pensez pas que tout dire aux autres ne serait pas la meilleure idée ? »

« Pas pour Magnus, il refuse de but en blanc, il a dit que cela venait de son père et il a peur pour Alec. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sérieux et ça me fait plaisir de voir mon parabataï aimé de la sorte. Par contre moi je n'en peux plus de le refouler et tant que j'aurai cette apparence, je n'arriverai à rien, il va réussir à coucher avec moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on combat Asmodée qui est censé être le vrai démon de la luxure alors qu'Alec lui arrive largement à la cheville » pouffa Jace

« Je prends contact avec mes confrères, d'ici ce soir tu sauras quoi » et Catarina s'évapora par un portail

OoOoO

J'avais passé mon temps à lire des ouvrages dans le manoir des Lightwood sur les démons supérieurs afin d'en savoir plus sur les sorciers et sur les ascendances avec les démons. J'avoue que c'était plutôt intéressant comme lecture. J'avais accepté depuis longtemps que les créatures obscures étaient des êtres à part entière, mais quand je voyais la réalité de leur création, cela me donnait le cafard pour eux. J'évitais bien sûr de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Maryse et Robert qui malgré leur accord, n'avait pas l'air d'aimer tant que cela le sorcier que j'étais devenu.

Mort de fatigue, je fini par m'endormir sur les ouvrages en me disant que j'étais devenu inutile. Non seulement j'étais incapable d'allumer un poignard séraphique mais en plus je ne savais pas me servir de la magie. Et pour bien faire, Clary m'avait affublé d'un t-shirt noir marqué one million dollars en brillant, d'un pantalon moulant en satin de couleur rose et coiffé cette affreuse chevelure en épis avec des reflets de la même couleur que le pantalon. Sans oublier ces bagues affreusement lourdes qui pesaient sur mes mains. Non mais sérieusement qui se ballade avec deux chevalières à l'heure actuelle ? Une seule aurait suffi. Sans oublier les splendides colliers qui me rendaient dingue a chaque mouvement en faisant des bling bling dans mon esprit retourné

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'être réveillé comme la belle au bois dormant d'un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, je bondis d'une traite et essayait de choper un poignard séraphique pour me protéger.

Mais quel con je faisais, surtout quand je vis deux grands yeux bleus me regarder avec insistance

« Désolé mon cœur » je déglutis de devoir dire des âneries pareilles « j'ai fait un drôle de rêve et tu m'as surpris » je le pris dans mes bras et réussi à esquiver un second baiser sans doute moins chaste celui-là.

« On mange mon amour, je suis certain que tu vas aimer, ma mère nous a fait des lasagnes maisons, c'est… » et moi me rappelant les souvenirs d'Idris je l'interrompis dans ses explications en sautant presque de joie

« Mon plat préféré d'ailleurs tu te rappelles quand on avait douze ans et que je m'étais enfilé deux portions gigan… » je me stoppais net, le regard horrifié et la main sur la bouche.

Là je me sentais mal surtout que derrière moi suite au hoquet de surprise que j'avais fait en m'arrêtant il y avait Magnus dans mon corps, Isabelle, Clary et Simon

Je sentais le corps d'Alec s'éloigner de moi et croisant son regard, je me pris une baffe monumentale, pris de cours, Magnus n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la sienne aussi du reste.

« Je savais depuis le début que vous jouiez un rôle, je vous ai laissé le temps de me dire la vérité aujourd'hui. Il y avait trop de détails contradictoires. Je vous connais bien tous les deux et franchement je suis triste qu'on ne m'ait pas mis dans la confidence. J'ai bien vu ton regard Magnus quand je t'ai montré le bracelet et toi Jace à ton retour quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai bien senti que ce baiser n'était pas celui de mon amour. Je sentais de la réticence. C'était si difficile que cela de m'avouer la vérité ? » demanda Alec un peu déçu de la situation. Il faut dire que la question confiance c'était le bouquet, son frère et son amant qui le décevaient en même temps. Magnus pris alors les choses en mans et l'amena à l'étage.

Je me fis discret pour aller écouter à la porte, Magnus aurait peut-être besoin de moi mais je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule, enfin sur celle du corps que j'occupais

« Laisse-les, ils ont besoin de discuter et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée d'interférer » annonça Clary doucement, il faut que tu manges, suis-moi

La soirée s'annonça longue, personne ne revoyait revenir Alec et Magnus. Je n'osais pas imaginer la dispute qu'il pouvait y avoir. Nous fûmes surpris de les voir débarquer habillés en tenue de chasseur d'ombre, Alec portant son carquois et son arc, tandis que Magnus tentait vainement d'invoquer un poignard. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'aider et dès que je l'effleurai, l'effet fut fulgurant, une lame enchantée de pouvoir d'ange et démon brillait devant nous.

Tout le monde restait ébahi devant cette apparition, jamais personne n'avait su créer ce genre d'arme et pourtant là, nous avions un objet rare devant les yeux.

« Jace prend tes affaires, on va au labyrinthe. Je sais que le temps a dû vous paraitre long mais Magnus m'a parlé et je comprends votre décision. Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous impliqués, allons voir de quoi il en retourne »

Ça c'était mon parabataï. Il me serra le coude comme nous avions l'habitude de faire même si ce coude n'était pas le mien et il prit la main de Magnus même si c'était la mienne

« Je vous préviens en tout cas que tant que cette situation ne sera pas renversée, je ne sors avec aucun de vous deux, j'aurais l'impression de commettre un adultère et un inceste en même temps » se mit à rire Alec

Malgré la gravité de la situation, j'héritais moi-même du rire et Magnus aussi. Au moins on était soulagé. Car franchement après avoir vu les menottes rouges en m'habillant ce matin, je me demandais vraiment à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé ce soir-là si Alec n'avait pas découvert la vérité et sincèrement, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Décidément mon parabataï est vraiment un gars surprenant !

* * *

 **TBC**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

 **Bizzzz**

 **Ariane**


End file.
